nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Dhampir
A dhampir is the child of a vampire and a human, a half-vampire offspring. Etymology The word dhampir is believed to derive directly from Albanian: pij or pirë which means "to drink", and dhëmbë or dham which means "teeth", making dhampir meaning, "to drink with teeth". Birth Dhampirs are born through the union of a vampire and a human, creating a half-vampire. Although the rumor of vampires being infertile is false there have only occurred a successful union between a male vampire and a female human. All tries of a union between a female vampire and a human male have resulted in miscarriages in a very early stage of the child's conception. The whys of this have yet to been established exactly, but suggestions have come into fact that the womb of the female vampire doesn't expand for it to be possible for the child to grow correctly. Characteristics Dhampirs are mortals and the hybrid child gains all the good traits from both of the parents, enjoying the similar powers to those of vampires, but without the usual weaknesses, meaning that unlike their vampire parent, dhampirs are capable of walking around in the day. But due to the child being born "tainted" by their vampire parent, they also inherit the thirst for blood their vampire parent has, but in much less expanse. Dhampirs are supposed to be adept at detecting and killing vampires. Relationships between vampires and humans are highly forbidden due to the high security risk it brings, and if the Vampire Council ever finds out about the relationship and the child resulting from it, they separate the human parent and child from the vampire parent, to never see him again. The child resulting from a relationship between a human and a vampire are typically branded as outcasts, welcomed among neither the living nor the undead, for the reason that both sides fears them. Nature The dhampir is drawn to other living creatures, and feels far more comfortable when living in towns or cities. Still, half-vampires know that they must keep their identities secret or else risk the hatred and violence of others. Unlike their undead ancestors dhampirs enjoy the freedom – or curse – of pursuing any alignment, though most tend toward neutrality or evil. Those dhampirs that are good aligned often feel haunted by their heritage, sometimes working to undo the evil of their ancestry. Appearance Dhampir's are often physically attractive and persuasive, and unlike their vampire parent a dhampir can actually work on their tan since the sun doesn't burn them. Diet Dhampirs need to drink blood in order to survive, but in much less expanse than their vampiric parent. They are able to eat any sort of food that humans consume on a everyday basis, but it usually takes a lot of food to keep up a normal Dhampir diet, as they burn through their food quicker than a human does. Aging A dhampir ages normally until they reach the prime of their body around their mid-twenties, after that they age around every 500th year. Making them mortal unlike their immortal parents, but aging much slower than humans. A half-dhampir – the offspring from a dhampir – is highly rare and has therefore no own name for the species. They age like their dhampir parent as normal until their body has fully grown around mid-twenties, and after that they age around every 250th year. A child of a half-dhampir is even rarer and is pretty much like any other ordinary human being except having a very unusual family lineage. Origin In some parts of Serbia, the population believes that a vampire is invisible and that only a dhampir can find him. Arriving in the contaminated village, the Dhampir would perform bizarre rituals, whistle strange tunes, running in circles like a madman, stripped himself, and used his sleeves as some kind of telescope. Then he makes a spectacular sighting of his wrestle with the invisible. When everyone was sufficiently impressed, he explained with dramatic tone that the feared Vampire was destroyed. This is a rumour derived from fact that has thereafter been highly exaggerated over the years, but derives from the old common choose of work of dhampirs – namely vampire hunters. Known dhampirs * Roran * Grandfather of Matthew Thompson Trivia * It is unknown if a dhampir is able to pass on the vampire turning. As many dhampirs are rather bigoted against vampires it doesn't seem likely to happen. It does seem likely though that the vampire contagion in Dhampirs is somehow suppressed, hiding within the genome. If this is true then a Dhampir can't create a vampire, but it's so far unproven. * Some traditions specify signs by which the children of a vampire can be recognized. Albanian legends state they have untamed dark or black hair and lack a shadow. In Bulgarian folklore, possible indications include being "very dirty," having a soft body, no nails and bones (the latter physical peculiarity is also ascribed to the vampire itself), and "a deep mark on the back, like a tail." In contrast, a pronounced nose was often a sign, as were larger than normal ears, teeth or eyes. Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Definition